


aw fuck Pete's porno got leaked // kind of a crack fic

by WlNCHESTER



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, band crack, crack fanfiction, does pete have a sextape i think he does um, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: A year or two ago Pete Wentz made a porno with Mikey Way. But the past comes back to haunt him when Joe and Andy find out about it and leak it as revenge for all the times Pete annoyed them.





	aw fuck Pete's porno got leaked // kind of a crack fic

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a crack fic which i randomly got when i was inspired by this pic of patrick: https://imgur.com/kp59LLE  
> so yeah anything can inspire u p much

You wouldn't have guessed Pete had a sex tape. Well, actually you would I mean come on he's Pete Wentz. After all the shit Pete has done, having a sex tape is probably somewhere on the list. But it finally got released to the media after Joe and Andy leaked it.

It all started one morning in the tour van, the band was going on a tour. They had a TV in the van, not big, not small. Pete stole the remote from Andy and put on Finding Bigfoot. "I was watching TV..." Andy commented, still in shock that Pete all of a sudden did that. There were plenty more examples of Pete being a dick to Andy, that was where it started. For Joe, it started when Pete ate all of his fucking chips. Joe was pissed. But did Patrick get any of this **_satanic abuse? No. No he fucking did not._** The two decided they needed a plan, like, revenge but not strong. That's when they decided to go in a little hunt in Pete's room. They found a box on his top shelf called, "Pete's secret cryptic shit. If you touch I'll bite off your dick." 

  They took it. They could risk their dicks to get revenge on Pete. 

  Inside were tapes, VHS to be exact. "Oh shit it's 2017 who the fuck uses VHS players now?" Joe commented. "Nah man, we got to go to a fucking good will ass store." Andy instructed. "Oh shit dude that makes sense." Joe said pulling a blunt out of his ass and smoking it. "That's hot." "I know." "You're hot. I'd fuck you." "Let's do that later." "Yeah." Andy finished. 

  They went to a store called "Snoop Doggs fucking old ass stuff that no one uses anymore bc its 2017" and grabbed a VHS player. They went back home and plugged the tape in that said "Steaminess of the summer of 2005." They pushed a tape in, and this is what they saw.

  It seemed to take place in Mikey's house. He answered the doorbell and Pete was in a pizza delivery costume. "Heard you wanted a pizza." Pete said, putting his arm on the door frame. "Yeah." Mikey said. There was cheap porn music that sounded like the porn music you'd hear in this video: https://youtu.be/QSXzCLPlu6w?t=1m13s

  Then, Mikey gasped and spoke the words "It seems I have no money." he said. "Maybe you can repay me a different way." Pete winked. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Mikey winked back. Except both of their winks looked like they had a fucking mongoose in their eye. 

  The tape skipped a bit, "Aw shit dawg." Joe said, slapping the TV on it's sexy TV ass. 

  The tape went back, and it showed Mikey sucking Pete's dick. "Oh Pete, you're so big!" Mikey said, obviously faking it, have you seen Pete's dick? I mean, it's not a bad dick but it's not a good dick you know? It's like.. a dick? Joe was lowkey jacking off to Mikey being a hoe for Pete. He had a big fat crush on Mikey but never admitted it. Andy noticed that, "Bitch what the fuck." Andy commented. He grabbed a news paper and smacked the shit out of Joe. "WHat the fucK!" Joe screamed, "Just tryna get my dicc wet ):" he said. "Hey guys whatcha watching?" Pete said. He noticed this. "Okay what the fuck." he said. He grabbed Joe by the face and started smacking him on the nose and threw his icee on Andy. 

  Then Patrick walked in, ran to the corner, held his fedora onto his head and started screaming. Same tbh. But Joe bit Pete and then sent the tape fucking viral. Every fucking FOB fan in the universe saw. Headlines? Snatched that shit. 

  "OMG MIKEY YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU HAD A SEXTAPE WITH PETE WENTZ WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Gerard screamed on the phone

  "ok" Mikey said.

  "hoe~" Ray whispered.

  "thx" Mikey said.

 

**_UPDATE: turns out pete actually DOES have a sextape called "goodnight moon" . its not rlly graphic but you can tell that the girl is being fucked by pete so_ **


End file.
